Keeping the Gap filled in
by Shadowfrost Zenbiniar
Summary: I don't own any characters in this except my own. Yukari Yakumo and Ran Yakumo both belong to ZUN respectively.


Another day for Shadow it seemed. He was tired from spreading the fliers about Yukarism around town, now he just wanted to sleep and hopefully talk to the one he loved. Well if she wasn't asleep of course. "Damnation... Making me trying to run around like this.. I'll show her." Shadow quickly walked up the steps of the shrine thingamajig and saw the fox Ran Yakumo, who was working in the garden. "Oh uh, Shadowfrost-kun, you're back already." Shadow sighs. "I am a immortal being, not a child. Almost as old as you mind." Ran looks up, then back to the garden. "I assume you want to know where master is? She's where she always is, but she's awake and wants to see you." Ran goes back to tending her garden. Shadow sighs and says "Alright.. Have fun tending your garden. Seems like hard work." Ran doesn't reply.

Shadow walks through the beautiful estate shrine, before walking to his and Yukari's room. Technically they weren't engaged, more so of a long dating relationship. If 300 years is long that is. Regardless he saw her door and couldn't wait to see her awake. Usually she would be gone or asleep, but today was a great day. "Yukari my dear I'm-" He would say home if he wasn't greeted by moans of pleasure. "I-Is that y-you Shadow..? I-I ahh~ didn't want you to see me like t-this~ R-right there~!" Yukari barely says as she pushes the sex toy deeper inside her pussy. Shadow sighs and covers his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?!" She replies in a sexy manor, "I-I was bored a-and needed to relax myself so I-I decided to do t-this for a while.. Then I-it became a hour and o-oh~ So good.." Shadow sighs and says "I assume this is where I come in?"

Yukari smiles. "M-make me feel better please? T-these toys can only do so much.." She takes the toy out of her vagina. Shadow says reluctantly, "Fine, I'll help you with this. Just once." He gets on the bed, and takes off his pants. Yukari licks her lips as she sees the big toy that emerges from his center area. "I-it's gotten bigger since I've least seen it, it also smells dirty, but I'll fix that~" She takes her hand and strokes it, before putting her entire mouth on it. "I hopth you leikth dis." She says with a full mouth and sucks on his dick. Shadow resists trying to make a moan of pleasure, but does so regardless. "Y-you've gotten better at this.." Yukari looks at him and nods before sucking him off again, more seductively.

Shadow lets out a bigger cry of pleasure but covers his mouth because someone could over hear them. "Y-Yukari you s-shouldn't do it s-so hard I'll c-cum inside your mouth.." She looks up with a stare that says "And? Give me it all~" and sucks faster, deep throating his dick. Shadow says "A-alright.. I-I'm cumming inside of you!" And cums inside her mouth and she backs off his dicks, not before swallowing his semen. "M-mm.." Shadow shakes his head. "Are you satisfied yet?" Yukari shakes her head and turns around and bends over. "T-there's one more spot you have to hit..~" Shadow closes his eyes. "Okay.. Only one time.."(Such a lie, he thought to himself) He stood up, pressed Yukari to a wall and inserted his dick inside her big pussy.

"I-I-it went in?! I-It's s-so big.." Yukari cries in pleasure before Shadow thrusts his hips to stick his dick inside of her. "I-I feel like I'm melting away~~!" Shadow replies "Feeling good?" "Feeling good?! T-this feels amazing..! S-Shadow..!" She starts to move her hips like him, at the same speed. Shadow picks up the pace and grabs her tits. "N-n-not there! I-I'm sensitive! A-Ahh!" She wails and screams and grabs the sheets. "Yukari I-I'm cumming again!" Shadow tells her. "P-please do! G-give me your extremely hot milk inside of me!" Shadow cums inside of her, causing both of them to scream with pleasure.

Yukari says to him, "More more.. Give me more.." Shadow replies, "Oh boy.." And sighs. Having a masochist for a girlfriend wasn't usually fun

but, he complied. Later that night however, both of them were sitting in bed. Yukari's hair was messed up but she was happy, as she clinged

to Shadow's arm. "T-that was f-fun..~ Let's do it again~" Shadow replies, "At least another day.." Before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
